


Есть цель – есть движение

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Major (Anime & Manga), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь подсовывает много интересных и странных знакомств</p>
            </blockquote>





	Есть цель – есть движение

— Знаешь, что отличает нормальных людей от дураков, семпай?

Горо, отстранено думая о грядущей поездке, не сразу понял, зачем вообще такое спрашивать и куда делась земля под ногами. Как-то стоя на перекрестке, он совсем не предполагал, что кто-то аккуратно подденет его под колено.

Едва не приземлившись на задницу, Горо успел подставить руку и теперь мрачно оглядывался назад. За его спиной, довольно лыбясь, стоял смутно знакомый пацан. Вспомнить Горо его толком не мог, но зато уже чувствовал неземное раздражение от одного его вида.

— Тем, что, сожалению, дураки мне нравятся больше, — развел руками виновник его падения. Ну, радовало, что хотя бы не морального.

— Ты кто вообще? — недовольно спросил Горо.

Он уже успел подняться и бросить мимолетный взгляд на все еще красный зрачок светофора. Движение переключалось на перекрестке тошнотворно медленно, но сейчас Горо был этому даже рад. Оказаться затоптанным в середине дня — не самая желаемая перспектива.

— Как ты быстро все забываешь, семпай.

Ему ответили таким тоном, что где-то внутри невольно шелохнулось чувство вины. В этом было что-то неправильное. Нельзя испытывать вину по отношению к тому, кто только что едва не сбил тебя с ног!

— Я стараюсь запоминать только хорошее, — процедил Горо.

— Спасибо, — зачем-то поблагодарили его, рассмеявшись.

Нет, они ведь действительно были знакомы. Наглая и самодовольная физиономия, очки в толстой оправе, кепка, которую почему-то нельзя носить нормально, а только на боку… Горо напрягся, копаясь в памяти. Конечно, она всегда была дырявой, но такой кадр совсем без следа забыться не мог.

— Я подожду, — последовало издевательское утешение.

— Миюри! — вспомнил Горо.

— Миюки, — поправили его. — Но я все равно удивлен, что ты так быстро.

Миюки Кадзуя. Горо встретил его около года назад перед переводом в Сейшу. Это случилось в спортивном магазине, когда они оба схватили один и тот же журнал. С бараньим упорством ни один из них не хотел уступать другому, хотя таких же журналов на полке стояло еще несколько штук. С самого начала желание быть первыми их объединяло.

Потом их объединил бейсбол.

Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что сомнения друг в друге у них тоже были общими. Миюки твердил, что едва ли Горо подает сильнее, чем его бабуля, а он в свою очередь не мог сопоставить его миниатюрные размеры и позицию кэтчера. Но после нескольких подач оба поняли, насколько заблуждались.

— Я так и не сыграл против тебя, — хмыкнул Миюки.

Разумеется, Горо не раз предлагал ему играть вместе с ним в Сейшу. Миюки тогда только окончил среднюю школу и выбор старшей был особенно актуален, но всякий раз он заявлял, что со своим предложением тот опоздал как минимум на пару лет.

Тогда они договорились победить всех соперников и сыграть друг против друга на Кошиене.

— Ну, это у меня был последний год, а ты все еще можешь завоевать титул за нас обоих.

Горо все пытался вспомнить, как так получилось, что они больше не виделись. У них было несколько месяцев вдвоем перед новым учебным годом, наполненных взаимными тумаками и бейсболом. Хорошее и странное время. Миюки умудрялся вызывать самые смешанные эмоции — то притягивал к себе, то становился тем, кого Горо хотел пнуть больше всего на свете.

— Кто-то же должен это сделать, пока я буду пробиваться в Мэйджор Лигу.

— Мэйджор Лигу? — переспросил Миюки. — Семпай как обычно ставит себе невероятные цели.

Миюки был сам себе на уме, постоянно провоцировал, а затем почти любовно наблюдал за результатами. Но Горо ни на секунду не сомневался, что когда тот называл его семпаем, то говорил это совершенно искренне.

Потом кроме бейсбола их начало объединять кое-что еще.

На светофоре, наконец, загорелся зеленый. Мимо них проплывали спешащие пешеходы, и кто-то даже высказывался по поводу молодежи, которая делает все, что ей вздумается. Нет, не только стоит у кого-то на пути.

Такой наглый и внезапный поцелуй и Горо заставил опешить. Вспомнить, каково это, правда, тоже. Почему-то на периферии сознания блуждала дурацкая мысль, что Миюки подрос за это время. Теперь он с легкостью мог обхватить Горо за шею или отодвинуть мешающий козырек кепки.

Закрывать глаза не хотелось, да это было и опасно. В конце концов, это же Миюки. Закроешь глаза — а он тебе усы во время поцелуя нарисует.

Маркер в его руке мелькнул как по заказу.

— Больше со мной такое не прокатит! — Горо тут же отшатнулся.

Миюки поправил очки и быстро убрал маркер обратно в карман. Вид у него был подозрительно довольным.

— Почерпнул идею с последней тренировки, — туманно объяснил он. — Если завалишься в Америке, не думай, что я буду принимать потом твои подачи.

Затем он подмигнул и резко побежал через пешеходный переход, ступив на ту сторону дороги в последнюю секунду перед тем, как снова зажегся красный.

Кажется, Горо начал понимать, почему они все это время не виделись. Он хотел обыграть Кайдо, Миюки — побороться за место в основе школы Сэйдо. Стремление к своим целям накрывало с головой их обоих, заставляя забывать все остальное. И, в конце концов, это не так уж плохо.

Горо потянулся поправить съехавшую кепку, но заметил что-то черное на внутренней стороне козырька. Это была надпись, сделанная маркером.

«Дурак».

Догадаться сделать поцелуй прикрытием к шалости мог только Миюки. Как и раньше.

Но теперь Горо стало спокойнее — лучшего претендента, которому можно было бы доверить мечту, найти трудно.


End file.
